1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cursor control device for controlling a cursor displayed on a display screen of a personal computer, a television receiver or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of this type of cursor control device conventionally known include a device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 223913/1988. In this cursor control device, a plurality of infrared light emitting diodes radially disposed are provided in a remote control transmitter, and infrared rays out of phase are respectively transmitted from the infrared light emitting diodes. The infrared rays are received by a receiving device. The direction of the remote control transmitter relative to the receiving device is judged on the basis of the relationship among signals of the infrared light emitting diodes which are received by the receiving device, and the position of a cursor on a display screen is controlled on the basis of the judged direction of the remote control transmitter.
In the above described conventional control device, however, the plurality of infrared light emitting diodes must be provided in the remote control transmitter. Accordingly, the precision of position detection of the remote control transmitter is decreased by, for example, the variation of each of the infrared light emitting diodes, and the algorithm for position detection becomes complicated. Furthermore, the number of keys of the remote control transmitter is increased, thereby to prevent the remote control transmitter from being miniaturized.